


Put A Spell On Me

by nhasablog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Tickling charm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Dean had to grin. “You know I love seeing you laugh. Besides, weren’t you the one to swear you weren’t ticklish the other day?”
“I’m not,” Seamus was quick to say. “But that’s a spell. It might make me ticklish, and then what do I do?”
(Or, Dean wants to try the tickling charm on Seamus. Good thing he’s not ticklish, right?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing Dean/Seamus so bear with me.

Dean would sometimes get overwhelmed by the countless of spells they had to learn, and all in just the few years they would be at Hogwarts. Really, you’d think they’d get some more time to memorize everything. He had started becoming a panicked mess about it only a few months into their first year, but fortunately he and Seamus came up with a solution almost immediately. It has definitely made the rest of the years easier.

“Can I try this spell on you?” Seamus had asked, his 11 year old eyes wide with wonder.

“Why would you try it on me?”

“To see how it works.”

Ever since then they always tried the less dangerous spells on each other. At this point they didn’t even ask anymore.

“Stand still,” an older Dean said, standing up from his chair in the empty common room.

“What spell is it?” Seamus asked, his tone more bored than intrigued. Dean could tell he was tired.

“Rictusempra. The tickling charm,” he added when Seamus looked confused. That got a reaction out of him.

“No.”

“Come on. It won’t hurt.”

“No, but it will tickle like hell.”

“ _If_ I can get it to work, that is.”

“When _haven’t_ you been able to get a spell to work?”

“It’ll be quick. I just want to see it in action.”

“I’ll just be laughing like an idiot. Do you really need to see that?”

Dean had to grin. “You know I love seeing you laugh. Besides, weren’t you the one to swear you weren’t ticklish the other day?”

“I’m not,” Seamus was quick to say. “But that’s a _spell_. It might make me ticklish, and then what do I do?”

Dean fished out his wand out of his pocket. “Stand still.”

Seamus lifted his hands, as if that would help. “No!”

Dean sighed in frustration. “How else am I supposed to practice?”

Seamus was quiet for a moment, and Dean could practically _see_ the gears working in his head. Lowering his hands slowly, Seamus exhaled in defeat.

“Make it quick.”

“I will, I promise.” He lifted his wand again, observing Seamus for just a second before he said, “Rictusempra!” The reaction was immediate.

Seamus doubled over, laughter pouring out of his mouth and his hands flailing everywhere in an attempt to bat off the invisible forces. Even though the sight was mesmerizing Dean kept his promise and lifted the spell after approximately five seconds, but it had been enough for Seamus to slump down on the floor in exhaustion.

“That was awful,” he choked out, panting as if he’d been laughing for hours.

Dean took a step closer to him. “You seemed awfully ticklish there, Seamus.”

“Sod off, Dean,” Seamus snapped. “I think that spell’s supposed to work on everyone, despite if they’re ticklish or not.”

“Uh huh.” One more step.

“Besides, if was as if the spell was _forcing_ me to laugh.”

“Forcing you. Got it.” Dean took one last step and was now standing above Seamus who was still collapsed on the floor. “So if I just started tickling you right now you wouldn’t react?”

Seamus met his gaze then, and Dean could tell that he knew what was about to come. He set his jaw, a determination settling over him when he replied. “Not at all.”

Dean had to give him credit for the way he didn’t flinch or attempt to escape when he found himself pinned to the floor as Dean straddled his hips. Instead he accepted his fate, but Dean knew he would do his best to not laugh.

But he _did_ laugh, and he did so only seconds after Dean had started wiggling his fingers over his rib cage. It wasn’t as desperate as it had been when the spell had been at work, but it was loud and rather high pitched and so so beautiful.

“You should laugh more, Seamus,” Dean said, a smile finding his lips. “It suits you.”

He was about one hundred percent certain that Seamus would smack him right now if he had the chance. Instead he just cried something along the lines of, “shut up” with a lot more giggling breaking up the words. Dean was having way too much fun watching him squirm.

“Not ticklish my ass,” he said, his fingers stilling but remaining on Seamus’ ribs to keep him on edge. “Why are you laughing at just the lightest touch, then?”

Seamus refused to meet his eyes. “You suck. I don’t know why I hang out with you.”

“Because I’m great? Because I will make you laugh constantly from now on, whether you want me to or not? Because you never have a dull moment with me around?” Dean listed, tilting his head at him. “Should I go on?”

Seamus laughed at that, shaking his head as he said, “No, I think I remember now. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Dean have his ribs a quick scribble before heaving himself off to sit down beside him on the floor instead. “Please don’t kill me.”

“Don’t worry. I plan on keeping you around for a while. For torture purposes, of course.”

“Of course.”

Seamus sat up, their knees touching. “Don’t think I won’t get revenge, though. I need to try out that spell, too.”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh nervously, his body tingling by just the thought. “Oh, man.”

Seamus grinned. “Knowing how sensitive you are, it’s probably gonna be a lot of fun.”

“Don’t be mean. I’ve _told_ you how bad I am. You kept denying it.”

Seamus reached out to most likely tweak his side, but Dean slapped his hand away.

“Don’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I know some of your spots now. You don’t want to start that sort of war.”

Seamus hesitated for just a second before his hand reached for Dean again, but this time Dean didn’t just bat it away, but moved to retaliate. The result was a mess of tangled limbs and laughter spilling from their lips until Dean managed to pin Seamus again, but he never made it as far this time before Seamus’ mouth was on his, catching him off guard.

He froze for just a second before he kissed back, his lips moving slowly in order to take it all in. This wasn’t their first kiss; they’d tried it before because they’d been curious of the sensation, but there was something different about this one. It felt less uncertain, less experimental. It felt like they meant it.

“I’m still gonna try that spell on you,” Seamus mumbled once they’d broken apart, and Dean could only laugh in return. The kiss had changed everything and absolutely nothing simultaneously.

Neither of them regretted it.

(And Harry, who’d walked in just as they’d moved apart, didn’t understand a thing.)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
